N00b
by Panda-sama Soto
Summary: Neru glared at their backs, the blog she read earlier claimed them to be the latest innovation in technology.. as if sentient robots weren't. They were too perfect to be real Vocaloids. Why did everyone like them then...? Summary is.. eh. R&R!
1. Frickin Noobs

Neru growled at her alarm clock… it bleeped 6:07 in the morning at her. It was too early to wake up, even for a concert, which was at nine. Why should she wake up so early? The concert was local, and she only needed twenty minutes to get ready. She could skip breakfast, and still be ready for it. For the past five minutes, it's been screaming at her to get up and get ready go to Miku, Kaito, Meiko, and the Twins house make breakfast stop Rin and Len from running Kaito over text those five random people find Luka's octopus monster stop Luka from eating all the squid eat breakfast get hair done get into the car practice practice practice practice… She sighed. A week ago, if it hadn't happened, she wouldn't be afraid of the crowds, flooding them with endless questions about what had happened.

Three weeks ago, no one would have even predicted it to have occurred. Everything seemed normal. They wouldn't be thinking too much about those two new vocaloids…

_3 Months ago_

_July18, 2011_

_Haku and Neru's House._

Neru stretched and reclined against the wall, texting several people at once at blinding speed. It was insanely hot out. There were extra funds from the last couple concerts, so she and Haku had outfitted their home with a twelve-foot-deep, waterfall pool. It was heated year-round, and one of the many benefits of being an *almost* world famous singer. Miku, Kaito, and the Twins truly held that distinction. Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Teto, Meiko, Meiko especially, were almost there. Haku was near to semi-famous, and Neru wasn't. Sure, she still had a couple fans. Not nearly as many as Haku, and definitely nowhere near as famous as Miku. Maybe it was that she was a caustic? Or that she was blunt? Or that her voice sounded strange? She didn't know, but at least she was recognized by the company, unlike many other aspiring vocaloids.

A beep alerted her that someone had texted her back. She answered, then, surprising herself, she put it away and jumped into the pool. She didn't really like swimming, but it was really, really, really hot outside. She could almost feel the sweat from the heat dribble down her back. Her long, ponytailed hair was sticking to the back of her neck. She hated the feeling, but at least she could try to text and swim at the same time.

She reached for her phone and began to text again, asking Haku if anyone was going out to shop for food or something. She was hungry, and she had breakfast duty the next morning, meaning she'd have to wake up earlier than normal and she would have to walk next door to Miku's house. Technically it was shared by her, Kaito, Meiko, and the Twins, but everyone still called it Miku's. That was where everyone ate breakfast, anyways. They used to all live in the same house, but it got way too crowded way too fast. So she and Haku got a house to themselves, with three extra rooms built in, a pool, and a nice garage to keep a car or two.

Today she was on food duty, which meant she would be cooking everything today. She was usually on food duty, as she could cook on a decent level. She texted Haku, asking her about what they had as far as food went.

She needed to know if they were going to buy food, or if she would need to go by what they had in Miku's fridge, which wasn't much.

_Yea Miku and Rin went out 2 get food should b back by dinner_

Neru groaned, Miku and Rin mostly got Leeks and oranges, with the occasional exception of a box of ice cream and a can of tuna. They got bread, once, but decided that they didn't really like it and haven't gotten it since. She would need to go and buy food today. If she still would be able to nap first.

_K ill need 2 get food 2day_

She hit the send button, but her thumb missed, which shocked her in itself. She looked down sharply, and her phone slipped. She squeaked in surprise and horror as her precious phone fell down, down, into the water. For what seemed like several frozen moments it was in the air, for several frozen moments she could only stare in horror as it plummeted. With a sickening splash it began to sank.

"No!" she shrieked and tried to dive, she was in the seven foot area, and the phone was beginning to slip faster and faster to the twelve foot. She could barely dive to the bottom of the six foot area, let alone seven, or now, eight.

She kicked furiously, her lungs were already screaming for air. She was near the bottom, but a sudden instinctual need for oxygen forced her to kick off the bottom for the surface. Her feet, which were already tangled and sore from the amount of sudden kicking they had to do, found no purchase on the cement floor. She pushed, but only shot up around a foot. She scrambled for the surface, her phone would unfortunately _need_ to wait.

She broke the surface, gulping mouthfuls of air. Her eyes were watering, she couldn't see. Seconds later she was diving again, and seconds after that she was forced up. Her phone was lost. There was no chance, she would need to buy a new one. She felt tears in her eyes, not only would she have to get food, but a new phone, and regaining all of her contacts would be next to impossible. She looked down again, the phone was slipping and soon would be in the deepest part of the pool.

That phone had the most amount of contacts on it she had ever accumulated in her life. 547 of them, to be exact.

"Neru?" Neru glared up at whoever said her name. Haku stood in the doorway, a questioning look on her face, "You never texted me back."

"That's because my phone is at the bottom of the pool," Neru growled through clenched teeth. Haku opened her mouth in silent shock, "Why?"

"I missed the send button… and it slipped from my hand into the pool," Neru said. She lifted herself out of the pool, but froze when she saw three people standing at the gate to their backyard. Haku looked over and raised an eyebrow.

One of them was clearly an agent from Crypton. Black suit, despite the heat, and sunglasses.

"Neru, Haku, I'd like to introduce your three new co-workers, Maiki, Korona, and Yumei," The agent said, dipping his head a little, "They will be living in your home, I trust you have enough room?"

Neru glared, of course they did. When Crypton had built their house using their infinite budget, they had purposely built an extra three bedrooms. The tall Vocaloid's face was blank and tired-looking, with large circles under her violently purple eyes. Her long black hair was tied into two loose ponytails, which flowed down to her knees. The other, extremely short one, grinned at the agent as her older sister pushed her glasses farther up her thin nose, "Technically, Maiki and I are only co-workers, as she doesn't sing, eh?" She flicked a strand of red-orange hair out of her eyes.

The taller one smiled at her younger sister and said quietly, "I'll still be working, just not onstage."

Neru growled, "Hey, noobs? Mind introducing yourselves? And where's the third?"

The short one looked at Neru. Her brown eyes glittered angrily, "Sendaki Yumei, anything else, blondie?" Neru hissed at the short girl, yellow eyes sparkling dangerously. The tall one smiled timidly and said, "I'm Sendaki Korona, pleased to meet you? Oh, and Maiki's back by the car, getting her stuff out…" Haku, slightly oblivious to the confrontation between Neru and Yumei, smiled back, "Haku Yowane and this is Akita Neru." Yumei snickered when Haku said Neru's name.

Neru glared at Haku and heaved herself out of the pool. With a final glare at Yumei she stormed into the house, dripping water everywhere. Haku's smile faded, "She just lost her phone, it fell to the bottom of the pool."

Korona frowned, "Why is that such a bad thing?"

Haku eye's widened, "Neru loves her phone, losing it is like losing her best friend!"

Korona scowled, "Phones suck," and lugged her suitcase towards the house. Yumei followed suit and began to pull hers as well. Suddenly, a girl flew over the roof of the house, three overstuffed suitcases in her arms, "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She flipped in the air and skidded down the side of the roof, gracefully landing on the patio, "Maiki, pleased to meet ya!" She waved with both hands, dropping her suitcases.

Korona and Yumei sweatdropped and smiled nervously at their companion. Haku paled slightly, then smiled, "I'm Yowane Haku. Neru is in the house somewhere, sulking, but you'll meet her eventually." Maiki grinned widely, then gracefully span in a circle, landing on one cat-boot clad foot, "Course, I mean, I'd understand it if someone just randomly burst into my home and started living with me I'd be all sulky too. 'Course, I've never had a home as all three of us are fresh out of the test tubes, ha-ha, just kidding, they don't really use any test tubes anymore, we'd now because, like I said, we're complete newbies!"

"I uh— we should—" Korona began. Maiki cut her off, "Right-o, Capitain!" She lifted all three of her suitcases over her shoulder, "C'mon!" and sashayed into the house.

"So… what kinds of singing do you two like?" Haku asked awkwardly as she helped Korona lift her suitcase into the house. They dragged it to the steps, and began to haul it up. Maiki was already waiting at the top, chewing on one of her nails. Her pigtails quivered slightly with unreleased energy.

"I can't sing, I'm not programmed for it," Korona said through clenched teeth. Her glasses slipped down her nose again. Haku noticed that on her arm, printed in black, was 'A-1'.

"She isn't programmed for singing, but instead she is a killer artist!" Yumei called from the bottom of the steps.

Haku raised her eyebrows, "Artist?"

"Crypton is… experimenting. I'm their first success," Korona said softly. She looked over Haku's shoulder and glared. Maiki giggled, "Don't forget yourself, Yumei, you can outsing everyone! And myself, dancer extra-ordinaire!" Korona rolled her eyes.

Finally they managed to lift Korona's and Yumei's suitcase to the top of the steps. Haku led them down the hall, "There are three empty rooms you can use here. Erm… I guess after you unpack I'll take you to meet everyone else." Haku shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "I'll… um, go find Neru." Haku left, her long gray hair swishing behind her. Maiki did a random handstand, then said from the ground,

"Finally, I'm so glad we'll finally meet some new people!" Korona and Yumei glared at her. "N-not that you guys aren't good, cool, people, heh-heh…" She flipped back up and pulled her suitcases into her room, "I'm calling the ocean view!"

"We all have the ocean view!" Yumei called from her room.

"Shuddup!" Maiki called back. Korona smiled and pulled out an easel. She set it up by the large window that occupied one entire wall. She pulled out several books and spirals as well, followed by a small laptop. She dumped her clothing in a pile into her closet, she'd sort it later.

She reclined on her new bed for a couple minutes, letting her sore muscles relax. Finally, they had reached their new home. She was programmed to be slightly antisocial, but she couldn't help but feel a slight thrill that they would finally meet someone new.

**So eh, first Voca-fanfic. Sorry if Neru seems a bit mean, but ya know, she's a trollish person lol. If anyone seems OOC, just let me know and tell me what I could do to fix it. If you go to my Deviant art profile, you might see art for Maiki (dancer, cat is her item), Yumei (Singer, the little doll thing on her hip is her item), and Korona (Artist, paint brush is her item). I'll post Maiki first. She'll come with chapter two. Korona with chapter 3, and Yumei with 4. Their names used to be different, so I apologize if any random name crop sup in the middle of my story… I've been reading through it like a hundred times and ever since I first thought of this storyline I had known them by these names. I changed them because I realized all vocaloid's names have meaning, and their names didn't. So I spent like an hour figuring out each name XD. Korona's comes from a Corona, which are several rings of color around a sun, so y'know… artist... Color, right? Yumei's name actually is the only one I choose because I just liked it lol and Maiki's name comes from Mai (dance) and ki (energy, which is also written as chi). Anyways, this fanfic might not contain every Vocaloid you know, because… well there are so many out there and it's kinda hard to keep up with who's who and who sang what and who likes to sing what etc. The fandom is just so enormous! Anyways, Miku Hatsune is up for the 2012 Olympics opening thingie! Yay! Kinda. The thing is, she is a computer/robot. If they want someone to sing for the **_**OLYMPICS**_**, the largest sporting event in the world, they should let a real person do it. I love Vocaloid, and Miku, but they should bestow the honor to a human, rather than a computer. For the 2020 Olympics (which will probably be in Tokyo) it'd be a perfect idea. That would be amazing, if Vocaloid is still as popular then as it is today. **

**Now, moving onto bigger, more important than fanfiction itself things… If you've been paying attention to the news lately, you might have heard some news anchors mentioning something about two, very controversial laws that mey or mey not be passed. These laws not only affect the US fan community, but the world. SOPA and PIPA, the latest threats to the internet. **

**They essentially will limit the internet's right to expression and free speech and press and everything, they are taking copyright to an extreme. SOPA, the more volatile of the few, was thankfully 'shelved,' but PIPA is still alive. It needs to be shot in the head like a zombie, then double-tapped for good measure. I'm not really going to go into any details, but you really should look it up on Google. Even if you don't like this fanfic, please, please, just sign the petition, write to or call your Senator/Representative after you research them, because if you love fanfiction, deviantart, youtube, Wikipedia, facebook… SOPA and PIPA are legitimate threats to these websites and can destroy them. Neru is begging you… she won't have any fan site to troll on anymore! :O You can't let that happen!**

**I don't own Vocaloid…*bangs head on laptop keyboard* hyhbhhnjjnmhnjgh**

**Review! :)**


	2. Introductions

Korona stretched luxuriously, feeling her bones pop. Haku had just walked upstairs, explaining the way everyone she, Maiki, and Yumei would be living with ate breakfast. Apparently they all went to a girl named Miku's house. She thought for a moment, the name… right. Miku was the green-haired girl. World-famous, they had explained to her. Leek-loving, they had said. She stood and walked downstairs, Yumei and Maiki chatting excitedly to one another.

Haku smiled and led them to the front door. Neru, albeit grudgingly, followed them outside. She was still dripping water, but had donned her typical outfit. Haku led them down their house was stowed away next to a cliffside, slightly apart from the other main Vocaloid's houses. When they reached the end of the driveway, Neru left and walked off toward the city. She looked strange, Haku thought, without her nose buried in her phone.

"Urf, why is it so _hot_ out?" Maiki complained, "I hate the heat."

"Really? I love it," Haku said and smiled. Maiki sighed and did a handstand to distract herself, then walked forward on her hands until gravity forced her to stand back up normally. Korona looked around; it really was a nice place to live. On one side, a large city sprawled in the distance, with trees and hills forming a barrier. On the other side, a steep cliff leading down to a white sand beach and turquoise water. In front, the slowly approaching houses, behind, their new home. She would really need to paint here sometime.

"How far is Miku's house?" Yumei asked, tugging slightly on Haku's sleeve.

"Hers is the first house; see the one with the blue roof?" Haku said, pointing. Yumei nodded, then lowered her eyes, "Hey Korona, d'you think that we're gonna do a duet with any of them anytime soon?" Korona blinked a couple of times, "I-I guess… I mean.. You're a singer too, and a good one… so, you'd probably end up singing with them.." Korona trailed off, taken aback by Yumei's sudden doubt. Why would she be so worried, she was usually confident in her own abilities?

"Heeeeyyyy!" Korona looked up, leaning out of a window was a short blond girl, with large, blue eyes. A large white bow decorated her head, and her thin arms were waving at them wildly. She smiled, "Haku, who're your friends?"

"They're new Vocaloids; they're going to live with Neru and me!" Haku called back. The girl smiled back and moments later appeared at the door.

Yumei grinned, "I'm Yumei! That's Maiki and Korona!"

"Rin Kagamine, my lazy twin brother is inside, you'll meet him!" Rin called back, then pulled out an orange and begin to eat. Haku frowned, "Don't tell me you and Miku only bought oranges and leeks again?" Rin shrugged, "What? They're the only worthwhile things to eat, anyway." She finished her oranges and dropped the peel on the ground. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to everyone else!" She ran up to Maiki and Yumei an grabbed their hands, pulling them into the house with her.

"But I was—" Haku began. They walked into the house, where Rin was standing on the kitchen table. Miku and Teto looked up at her, confusion lacing their features. Kaito and Meiko were standing by the fridge, smiling nervously. Haku sighed, _typical Rin._

"Hey, Haku, who's your friend?" Len asked from the steps. Haku looked up at Len and smiled, "Len, meet Korona, Korona, meet Len." Korona smiled a little and waved. Rin was right, it was clear to tell that he was her twin brother. Same blue eyes, same short blond hair and even similar outfits.

"Rin, why are you standing on the table?" Len asked as he walked into the kitchen. Rin looked back at him, "Len! Get over here, I want you to meet Maiki and Yumei! They're new Vocaloid's! We're gonna teach them how to drive a rodarolla! And, and, shoot machine guns!" She grinned maniacally, "It's gonna be soo much funnn!"

"Eh, yeah, I guess…" Len rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Rin jumped down from the table and grabbed his hand, "C'mon, while Miku, Kaito, and Meiko cook, we'll fire up the rodarolla and teach Maiki and Yumei how to flatten trees!" She dashed out of the house, dragging Len behind her. Maiki giggled, "Sounds like fun!" Yumei nodded enthusiastically.

They ran after them, chatting excitedly. Korona sighed, "I'm sorry about them… Oh, and I'm Korona."

"I'm Miku," Miku said, "Hey, give that back!" she yelled and smacked a girl on the head with a leek, "wait for breakfast!" the magenta haired girl sighed and gave her sandwich back to Miku.

"That's Teto," Miku added, "she's always hungry." Teto looked up and smiled, surreptitiously reaching over to grab a roll of bread.

"The same goes for you!" Miku ran over to the blue haired guy and smacked him on the head with a leek as well, "You shouldn't be eating!"

"S-Sorry…"

"Yeah, she's right! We shouldn't be eating anything!" the girl dressed in red said and took a swig from a sake bottle.

"Can't you wait?" Miku asked.

"I'm not eating anything, I'm _drinking_."

Haku sighed, "Well, um.. the one with the sake is Meiko. The one who tried to eat some ice cream is Kaito." She reached over and opened a bottle of sake, "Would you like some?" Haku offered. Korona shook her head, "I don't really like drinking all that much…" Haku hmphed and drank some, "I'll save some for you in case you change your mind."

"Give it back!" Teto yelled and yanked the bread away from Miku, "I'm starving, and there isn't anything else to eat!"

"There will be! Just wait until I finish making the food!" Miku yelled.

"You stink at cooking! Besides, it's Neru's job to cook today, she'll be pissed if you don't let her do her job!" Teto said and ripped off a chunk of bread with her teeth.

"I highly doubt that.." Haku muttered. Teto looked over at her, her eyes flaming orange. Haku paled and suddenly became very interested in the logo on her sake bottle.

"If you'd like, I could go and find Neru for you," Korona said.

"Yeah, she's probably texting somewhere, completely forgetting that she was supposed to get some food," Kaito added. He bit off the end of some ice cream.

Miku sighed, "Fine. Everyone will be here soon, and even though my leek sandwiches are the best in the world, there still isn't enough to go around."

Teto edged away, bread in one hand and tuna* in the other. Korona left with Haku and Kaito, leaving Meiko behind with Miku to finish cooking whatever was simmering in the giant pot on the stove.

Haku tilted her head, "Kaito, do you know what Miku and Meiko are cooking?" Kaito shrugged, "they were working hard at it, and so I'm sure that it'll be good."

"I guess..." Haku said and drank some from the sake bottle.

Kaito began to unbutton his shirt, throwing it open. Haku and Korona stared at him, eyebrows raised. He looked at them and tilted his head, "What? It's really hot out." Haku sighed and shook her head in exasperation, "Never mind…" Kaito smiled and kept walking, humming to himself.

"Is this normal..?" Korona whispered to Haku.

"Yeah…."

They entered the city, ignoring the sudden group of squealing fan girls, who instantly swarmed around Kaito. They all giggled and begged for photos, grabbing onto Kaito's scarf and trying to rip off his jacket. Kaito rubbed the back of his neck nervously, trying to break free.

"Move, grandma!" One girl shoved past Haku and screamed for Kaito's autograph. Haku glared and pulled out an empty sake bottle, smacking the girl in the head with it. The girl fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Are you sure she isn't dead?" Korona asked, slightly worried. Haku shrugged, "I've smacked people with sake bottles before, and I didn't hit her nearly hard enough to kill her."

Haku looked up and waved, ignoring the look of alarm on Korona's face, "Neru! Hey!" Neru looked up, an old 2001 Nokia phone in her hand. She walked up, smirking at Kaito. She snapped a picture, "That's going on Facebook…"

Kaito glared, but was suddenly knocked over by a roving fan girl. Neru took another picture, and then tucked her phone away. "Before you ask I got plenty of sake for you and Meiko." Haku smiled, "Good. But we really need to get back, Meiko and Miku are trying to cook..." Neru paled, "Let's go then."

"Hey, what about Kaito?" Korona called. Neru looked back, "He'll be fine, noob."

**Sorry for the long-ish wait, but for some reason FF wouldn't let me upload anything. :(**

**This chapter was kind awkward to write, I've always had trouble with introductions. :/ Also, I know Teto's item is bread, not tuna. But I already wrote out that she likes tuna, and an upcoming scene wouldn't make much sense without that (plus I'm as lazy as Neru and I don't feel like changing anything unless it's really insignificant or plot-hole major). Korona is being posted first, I've changed my mind. Sorry about the lack of color, I might post colored versions later. **

**As for SOPA and PIPA, they've been shelved, hopefully for good. That's what they said about SOPA though, and they were going to review it again in February. . **

**Thanks to:**

**Puma M**

**Anyways,**

**Review! :D**


End file.
